Do you really love me?
by TwilightSucks101
Summary: Human names used. Ivan is an abusive boyfriend, but Alfred still loves him. Can they repair their relationship? Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy) and mentions of abuse (not graphic). Don't like, don't read. Enjoy


**This was an rp I did with someone. **

**Warnings: Contains yaoi (boyxboy), mentions of past abuse (nothing graphic), and just lemony goodness. Don't like, don't read! There's a reason you have a back button at the top left of your browser.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. (Duh)**

* * *

Alfred was like any normal teenager. Went to school. Spent time with hs boyfriend, yes he had a boyfriend and he loved him very much. His relationship with his boyfriend wasn't perfect though...no where near it. Everyday he had to cover the bruises left by his boyfriend, Ivan...but even though he got these beatings from him...he always forgave him when the other would hug or kiss him..and for Alfred, that made everything better again. It was the weekend now and Alfred was alone in his house like always, since he lived alone. He was laying on the couch, watching tv when he heard a knock on the door. He got up, assuming it was Ivan , since the other always came over.

Ivan stood outside the door, impatiently waiting for Alfred to answer. _How long does it take to answer a damn door, _Ivan thought.

Alfred had to rush to the bathroom to cover his bruises accidentally missing one- before he went and opened the door. "Hey, Ivan", he said looking up at the taller boy.

"Hello, Alfred, may I come in?", Ivan asked stepping into the house without an answer.

Alfred smiled a little, shutting the door behind him. "Sorry it took so long to get the door..." Ivan had his normal creepy smile on his face, and the smile only got wider as he saw the bruise Alfred forgot to cover up.

Alfred gulped a little, wondering what he had done to annoy him this time.

"What is the matter Alfred?", Ivan said taking a step closer to the smaller boy. He also took note of the scared look in his deep blue eyes.

"A-Ah, um...N-Nothing." he said, smiling a little as he tried to calm down.

"You're shaking Alfred, it's really obvious."

"R-Really..? I-I guess I'm just not feeling good today..", he said quietly.

"Is that so? Shall I take you to your bed to lie down?" Ivan was almost touching Alfred, the creepy smile still there.

"U-Um...no I'll be okay.", he said, trying to stop his shaking.

"You should lie down anyway.", Ivan replied, as he pick Alfred up and carried him upstairs. Alfred wrapped his arms around the other's neck, leaning against his chest as he calmed down a little. Ivan set Alfred down on the bed harshly. He wasn't one to care for sweet moments like that, even if it was his boyfriend. Alfred looked up at his, still looking a little scared.

Ivan's smile only got wider. This was going to be fun. "Just lay down for a while.", he said getting into bed next to him.

"O-Okay.", Alfred said shakily, slowing starting to relax.

Ivan noticed Alfred starting to relax. _What to do next? _, he thought.

Alfred finally relaxed as he let his eyes close, smiling a little.

Ivan suddenly kissed Alfred's nek roughly, leaving a small red mark. Alfred gasped as he did this, eyes opening. Ivan slid his hands underneath Alfred's shirt, surely leaving marks with his hands. Alfred bit back a moan as he did this. Ivan then pulled Alfred's shirt, yanking it off his smaller body quickly and harshly.

This time a small whimper escaped his throat on accident. Ivan stopped immediately. Looking up with that creepy smile on his face he asked, "Do you like the pain?"

"I-I...U-Uh..." He was scared to answer him.

"It is a simple question. Answer it now." Ivan commanded as he nipped at Alfred's neck , making the mark he left there darker.

"I-I...N-No...I don't..." This was the first time Alfred had actually given his own opinion, and he was scared of what Ivan was sure to do now.

"Then what was that sound for?" Ivan had completely gotten off of Alfred and was now standing away from the bed.

"I..." Alfred closed his eyes tightly and looked down, like he was waiting for the other to hit him. "I was s-scared..."he said, beginning to shake again.

"Oh really. Are you scared of me Alfred?" This time the question was genuine.

"N-Not all the time..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ivan thought back to when he had hurt Alfred. When he would do horrible things like kick, punch, and hit him.

"U-Um...There are times when you r-really scare me..." he said quietly.

"And times when I don't?"

"When you're not hurting me." he replied softly, visibly scared about talking about this. Ivan was now mentally screaming at himself. How could Alfred forgive him after those times when he would hurt him? Ivan would always ask for Alfred to forgive him, then Ivan would go back to hurting him finally, after all this time, he realized Alfred was scared of him. Ivan really did love him, even if he did hurt him.

Alfred didn't want to look at Ivan, and he felt like crying. There were times when he really thought about leaving him, but he was too scared of him to do that.

Did Alfred actually love him back, or was he just too scared to leave him? Ivan was actually about to cry also, even if he didn't look like it.

Alfred did love him, but he was scared of him too.

"Alfred, do you actually love me, or are you just too scared to leave me? I want you to be honest, not just tell me what you think I want to hear." Ivan was afraid of the answer he might receive.

"I love you, Ivan, I really do, but..." he was having trouble telling him everything.

"Just tell me Alfred. If you don't love me, then I'll leave. I love you and I didn't realize I was hurting you. That was how I thought you showed love. My dad would hit me and my sisters when we were younger." this was the first time Ivan had told anyone anything about his family.

Alfred looked up at him now. "R-Really? I...I'm sorry, I never knew."

Ivan looked down at the floor. He was visibly crying now. HE never cried in front of anyone. Not even his father or sisters.

Alfred saw this and moved over, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. "I'm sorry Ivan...has...has no one ever sowed you what love is?" he asked quietly.

Ivan didn't answer. He wrapped his arms around Alfred and buried his face in his shoulder. Alfred winced a little since he had a new bruise there, but didn't say anything as he continued to hug him. Ivan just continued to hug him. He couldn't stop. He didn't know what to do.

Alfred rubbed hs back soothingly, kissing the top of his head gently as he waited for him to finish crying. "Shh...it's okay...it's okay..." he whispered to him softly. Finally after several minutes, Ivan stopped. He looked up at Alfred. His face and eyes were red. He looked terrible. He had dried tears all over his cheeks. Ivan tried to smile a little.

"...better now..?", he asked with a small smile.

"Y-Yes, I a-am." Ivan's voice was still quite shaky.

Alfred kissed his cheek gently. "Okay."

"I-I'm sorry Alfred. For all those times I hurt you. I'm so sorry. Ivan then kissed Alfred on the lips before he begin crying again. Alfred kissed back, not tensing up like he sometimes did when Ivan kissed him.

Ivan very carefully pushed Alfred back on the bed. He was going to be as gently as possible with Alfred. He was going to make sure he didn't do anything to hurt him.

Alfred wasn't used to Ivan being gentle with him, but he really liked it.

Ivan broke the kiss. He still needed to breathe. "Am I-I hurting you A-Alfred?"

Alfred shook his head. "No, you're not. Keep going please."

"Good. Please let me know if I do. I'll stop right away if it's something you don't want." Ivan began to kiss down Alfred's neck. Alfred's shirt was still somewhere on the floor on the room, long forgotten about.

Alfred let out a soft moan to show he liked what Ivan was doing. Ivan got to one nipple. He took it in his mouth and teased it until it was a hard nub. Then he did the same to the other. He paused to look at Alfred.

Alfred was already panting softly, a dark blush on his face.

Ivan smiled at the cute blush. He went back to kissing down Alfred's body. He paused again, but this time it was to take his own shirt off.

Alfred looked up at him, wanting him to keep going. He was still a little nervous, but he trusted Ivan not to hurt him this time. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Ivan reached his jeans. Ivan sensed Alfred was still a little nervous, so he looked up at him again."C-Can I-I..?"

A;fred nodded a little. "Y-Yeah, you can.", he said.

Smiling again, he made quick work of his jeans and American flag boxers. Now Alfred was laying naked in front of him. Ivan took a moment to look over Alfred's beautiful body.

Alfred had a dark blush on his face. He was panting hard, his chest rapidly moving up and down. His cock had precum leaking at the tip. His legs were spread, revealing his pulsing entrance.

Alfred blushed even darker (how was that possible?) at Ivan staring. Ivan kissed him again. Alfred looked amazing with that blush.

Alfred kissed back, relaxing completely now. He wasn't afraid anymore. HE had nothing to fear.

Ivan broke the kiss again to take Alfred's member into his mouth. Alfred moaned, eyes closing from the pleasure he felt. He twisted his hands into Ivan's ash blond hair. Ivan began to bob his head. Alfred's moans and gasps were like music to him. Ivan put three fingers up to Alfred's mouth. Alfred took the fingers into his mouth, moaning as he sucked on and wet the fingers.

Ivan moaned around Alfred's cock. When he felt they were wet enough, he removed his fingers from Alfred mouth with a small, wet pop. Ivan slid one finger into Alfred entrance. He looked up again to make sure Alfred was okay.

Alfred bit his bottom lip as he tried to relax again. It didn't really hurt, but it was feeling good yet either. He knew if he relaxed, it would feel better.

Ivan could feel Alfred tense up again. "Want me to stop?"

Alfred shook his head. "No, don't. I'll be fine." Alfred opened his eyes a little to look at Ivan.

Ivan leaned up to kiss his. "I'll make it feel good in a second. I promise."

Alfred kissed back. "I know." While they kissed, Ivan slipped a second finger in and began to stretch Alfred. It kind of hurt this time and he whimpered softly into the kiss.

"Sorry, but it will hurt a lot less later."

"O-Okay." Alfred said as he tried to relax again. Eventually Ivan was able to wiggle a third finger into Alfred's tight channel. He thoroughly stretched Alfred, just to make sure it didn't hurt too much in a second.

Alfred gripped Ivan's shoulders as he put in th third finger. Even though it hurt now, he knew it would hurt a lot more if he wasn't prepared.

Ivan felt Alfred was ready. He undid the button and zipper on his pants, slipped them off, and threw them across the room along with his boxers. He sighed in relief as his painful erection was finally released from it's fabric confines.

Alfred was getting nervous again because he knew how big Ivan was.

Ivan kissed Alfred again as he slowly and gently as possible pushed into Alfred's tight heat. It took all of his will power not to just thrust right in and begin fucking him senseless. _Remember you can't hurt Alfred._

Alfred whimpered as he pushed in, tears prickling his eyes. It hurt quite a bit as Ivan's large member stretched his so much.

Ivan noticed Alfred's tears and stopped. He softly kissed the tears away. "You, ngh, okay?"

"I-It just hurts, I'll be okay." Alfred said shakily

Ivan gave Alfred a moment to adjust before pushing in again. He moved even more slowly and paused every so often to to let Alfred get used to him. Alfred started to get passed the pain, a small moan falling from his lips.

When Ivan was fully inside Alfred, he sopped once again. He took this time to look at Alfred again. Alfred moaned as he pushed in the rest of the way. It still hurt, but the pain was .

"C-can I move yet?"

Alfred wrapped his legs around him as he nodded. "Yes, Ivan." he looked at him panting softly. Ivan began slowly pulling out, then thrust back in. Alfred was so tight, it felt amazing!

Alfred moaned "F-Faster...please..." he moaned out. Ivan did just that. eventually, Ivan was pounding into Alfred, causing the bed to bang against the wall. Alfred was a moaning mess. His face was a dark crimson, his back arched up.

"I-Ivan, I'm going to..." Ivan felt Alfred already tight walls, get tighter as he came all over his and Ivan's chest. Not long after, Ivan came deep inside Alfred. Ivan pulled out and collapsed next to Alfred, both panting heavily after orgasm.

Alfred snuggled up next to Ivan. Alfred knew Ivan would never hurt him again.

"I love you, Alfred. I really do."

"I love you too, Ivan."

They both fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! And if you have an idea for a multi-chapter story, please share! I need ideas. I promise I won't screw up like last time. Or if you have a one-shot idea or a pairing you want to see. (Even if my writing is kinda bad)**


End file.
